


a leash to a collar...

by seakicker



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dominance and Submission, F/M, Humiliation, Leashes, Masochism, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Petplay, Praise, Pure Smut, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Smut, lets pretend it hasn’t been months since i last posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: ...a master to a pet.





	a leash to a collar...

**Author's Note:**

> HI EVERY1!!1!1!1!1!
> 
> wow it’s been a Long Time since i’ve posted!!! oops!!!
> 
> i have a leo (fe fates) fic in the works, and then a few diabolik lovers requests! requests are still open, so drop something in the comments~
> 
> anyway here’s another kinky vampire boy smut!

Being the self-proclaimed king that he is, Ayato has never failed to indulge himself the way wealthy royals do, albeit he prefers to indulge himself a little differently than with expensive wines and gowns and furniture as royals do.

He greedily indulges himself with you - pleasing himself using you in any way he desires - as he's done countless times in the past, claiming you over and over as his majesty's and his majesty's personal toy alone.

That remains true now as he sneers down at your position on your knees, giving the leash attached to the lacy pink collar adorning your neck a pull just to watch you wince.

"Hey, who said you could slack off?" Ayato says with a frown, winding a hand through your hair. "Work your mouth some more."

And you've learned by now to always grant your king's requests, lest you _want_ for him to punish you as roughly and mercilessly as he desires.

You lean your body forward, the rope binding your arms together behind your back forcing you to support all your weight in your core. You take his cock in your mouth again, moaning around him as he pulls on your hair and your leash. Bobbing your head along his length, you shiver with delight as Ayato eagerly fucks into your mouth, his hips meeting your mouth.

"Goddamnit, so good," Ayato groans, tossing his head back and pushing you further down onto his cock with a hand on the back of your head. "When did you get so good at this?"

His filthy praise sends shivers down your spine, and you shift yourself on your legs uncomfortably, wincing at the burns the rug's left on your shins.

"Hey, you're slacking off again," Ayato scolds, tugging on your leash. "What could be more important than pleasing your master? Don't you dare stop again until I say you can."

You flush even further and pick up your slack, bobbing your head along his length. He thrusts into your mouth and groans your name when you start laving your tongue all over his cock.

Ayato grunts pleasurably, his eyes narrowing as his chest heaves with pants. “Damnit, if you keep doing it like that, I’ll come.”

You lift yourself up onto your knees, relieving your shins of some of their stress. The new position has you slumping against his legs for support, your head buried between his thighs as you take his cock all the way to the base, an action that has Ayato groaning and petting your hair with delighted approval.

“Such a good mouth,” He praises, smirking as he watches your hips squirm and shiver, desperate to rut yourself against _something_ to help relieve you of the pressure building between in your core. “Damn, you’re so fuckin’ good. Such a good little toy for me.”

Ayato emphasizes his possession of you with a teasing yank on your leash, chuckling darkly when you whine around his cock as a result. “You like that?”

You nod, body shivering with arousal as you suck on the head of his cock and lap at the dripping tip with your tongue. “Master...” You whine, rutting your hips and grinding your cunt against the carpet beneath you to relieve you of your almost painful arousal. Your desperation catches Ayato’s attention, and he only laughs haughtily.

“Look at you, grinding yourself against the fuckin’ floor like that,” He chuckles. “Now you really look like a dog, babe. You look so damn depraved, rubbing yourself against the floor like a bitch in heat.”

His harsh words send a shiver of masochistic delight down your spine, wincing as the rough fibers of the carpet grace your inner thighs and your dripping sex.

“Keep suckin’,” Ayato commands, pulling on your leash again. You part your lips around the head before sinking down onto the rest of his cock, smiling sloppily when you feel his cock twitch in your mouth.

With one hand gripping your leash, the other winds itself through your hair. “I’m gonna come soon,” Ayato groans, a lazy smirk decorating his lips. “Don’t you dare stop.”

  
After a few more movements of your lips and your tongue, he comes hard, a long groan slipping from his lips as he jerks his hips against your face.

“Swallow,” He grunts, and you do so without a second thought, blushing fervently at your master’s cum dripping off your lip. You can’t even clean yourself up with your arms bound as they are, so you just squirm and look up at Ayato.

“Good girl,” He pants, running a hand through his hair, damp with sweat. “So good. Let me reward you, pet.”

He tugs on your leash to prompt you to stand, the action proving difficult with your bound arms preventing you from pushing yourself off the floor. Before you even regain feeling in your legs after sitting on them for so long, Ayato pulls you into his lap, your legs dangling over the back of the arms of his chair- his makeshift throne.

“Master, please,” You whine desperately, sighing when Ayato attaches his lips to your neck in a hard kiss. “Master, I need it so badly.”

“Your begging is too fuckin’ hot,” He chuckles against your skin, hands kneading your breasts and rubbing your pert nipples. “It just lets me know how damn depraved you are. You need your master to make you come, right?”

You nod fervently, crying out his title when one hand slips from your breast down to your cunt to stroke your clit.

“Sorry, what did you say?” Ayato asks harshly, his hand pinching a nipple just a little too hard. “Speak up, whore.”

“Yes, Master! I need you, please, please!” You whine out, all your shame and embarrassment gone out the window with how damn desperate you are to come. “Please make me come, please, please-“

A sharp gasp cuts off your words as Ayato thrusts inside of you, burying himself to the hilt immediately.

“How’s this for a reward?” He asks with a smirk, one hand continuing to tease your hard clit as the other grabs at a breast. “Your master fuckin’ your tight little pussy as hard as he can?”

You nod, mouth letting out a shaky moan as Ayato, true to his words, thrusts into you with the ferocity of an animal, his hands gripping your hips to pull them forwards to meet his thrusts.

“It feels so good you can’t even reply to your master, huh?” Ayato sneers, his fangs on full display. “So fucking hot.”

You dig your fingernails into your palms for purchase, your hips jerking back against his. Breathless whines fall from your lips as Ayato’s hands toy with every part of your body that makes you whine.

His hand snakes from your front to grope at your ass and spank it in a possessive gesture, his teeth grazing your collarbone. You shiver at the feeling of Ayato’s sharp fangs teasing your collarbone, expecting him to just sink his fangs into you and drink from you as he always has.

“Relax,” Ayato smirks, laughing with sadistic pleasure at your fearful anticipation. “Even though you acting scared of your master is so damn adorable.”

You can’t even bring yourself to reply, tossing your head back and moaning in a high-pitched tone. Ayato’s grin widens, his grip on your hips tightening until his nails indent your skin. “Look at you, feeling so good.”

He thrusts back into you relentlessly before leaning in close, his breath tickling your skin.

“I’m gonna make you feel good all night long, pet.”


End file.
